Memories Lost
by Shadowhunter5801
Summary: Tris's life seems perfect. She's now a Dauntless member, she has an apartment with Christina, her friends are all there, and she works with Tori at the tattoo parlor. But it's not that sunny in paradise. I mean, how would you feel if the guy that was your best friend, the one that you left everything behind for, the one that you loved didn't even remember your name?
1. Prologue

Storyline: The actual story takes place about a couple months after initiation. Tris is a member, Al is dead, and there was no war, but Al, Peter, and Drew never attacked Tris. There were no FourTris moments except for the Ferris Wheel... yet. Oh, and for the purpose of this story, their choosing day comes when they are 18, not 16.

Prologue:

_I promise you, Tobias. I promise when my choosing day comes, I'll go to Dauntless, we _will_ meet again. _Those words had echoed through my head as I chose my destiny, as I chose my path. They were carved in my mind as I rode the train to headquarters. They almost escaped my lips as I dove off of the building into the hole. Into the unknown.

I knew I would see him sometime soon, but what I didn't expect was for his arms to be the ones that caught me as I tumbled out of the net. I didn't think I would see his familiar dark blue eyes so quickly. He had told me that I could rename myself there in Dauntless, that I was the first jumper, but there was one thing wrong. He'd introduced himself as Four. In retrospect, just the fact that he introduced himself period should have set off warning bells.

At first, I thought it was a game, so I played along. Then, after a few hours, I started getting worried. _He doesn't remember me, _the soul crushing thought had rung through me. _The guy that had been my best friend for my entire life, my confident, my partner in crime, the boy that I loved _didn't remember me.

When we were younger, from the moment we were old enough to understand what factions were, we knew we didn't belong in Abnegation. Neither of us were selfless enough. We had both agreed that when we were 16, we would go to Dauntless. From then- at around age 8- on, we trained. We sparred, we faced as many fears as we could, we used kitchen knifes and an old board to practice knife throwing. And that wasn't all we did. Sometimes, we would run, just for the hell of it. Even Caleb, though reluctant, joined us sometimes when we would sneak out. When we would go on the train to the Amity fields and just _talk._ When we had found the old camera, buried in the dirt. The camera that, miraculously, still worked. The one that the three of us had taken countless pictures on together.

My entire life was filled with Tobias. He was my first playdate. My first friend. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. My first love. And now all of the memories were gone from his mind. Like they never even existed.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first Divergent fanfiction I've written, and reviews, ideas, and criticism are encouraged. I know that the first few chapters may be more fillers than anything, so bare with me here. It picks up, I promise!**

**Thanks!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	2. Thanks For the Memories

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth *sighs* so I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. I only own this story. **

* * *

"Rise and shine!" I woke up to Christina's enthusiastic shout. I groaned, my morning equivalent to _go away or I will punch you_, and buried my face into my pillow. All of a sudden, cold water drenched me from head to toe. "HOLY SHIT!" I jumped up, ready to let out my anger on any attacker who'd come to kidnap me. Sadly, only a laughing Christina stood in front of me. "What was THAT?!" I yelled. Right now, I probably looked like a drowned rat. This, paired with the fact that my face probably matched the shade of red on my nails, made Chris laugh even harder when she looked up at me. "Not. Funny. Chris." I growled. As you can see, I am _not_ a morning person. "Hey," My best friend slash roommate put her hands up, "I tried to wake you up nice first. But you didn't." "And there wasn't _any other way_ you could think of to get me up?!" I hissed.

Chris shrugged, acting like this was common knowledge. Just the way she did it brought a small smile to my face. This was why I loved her, because even in my crappiest of moods, she could make me happy. "Would you care to enlighten me on why you woke me up at the ungodly hour of..." I looked at the clock, "eight A.M.?" "Well, you _do _have your first day of work in an hour-" "Oh CRAP!" I cut her off, then rushed to the bathroom, her chuckle following me.

I fit in a quick shower, washing all of the grime from training last night off of me. Then, I chose my outfit. I picked a short sleeved, fitted v-neck that showed off my tattoos, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of heeled boots. Next was make-up. I did as usual, going for what Christina always said _noticeable. _Finally, hair. I didn't do much with it, just dried it and let the gentle waves fall down my back. Last but not least, I picked up my locket.

This was the locket Tobias had given me on my fourteenth birthday. The day I'd made him the promise. Two years before his choosing ceremony. I never went anywhere without it. It was my good luck charm. It was the physical manifestation of every memory, every moment, I'd shared with Toby.

I shook out of my short daze and checked my watch. I had seven minutes to get to the other side of The Pit. I would not be late for my first day. No time to dwell on what could have been. I burst out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin that Christina had left for me. "Bye, Chris!" I called as I shot out the door. "Bye, Trissy, good luck!" I faintly heard her call back.

I sprinted through the hallways, not caring if I broke a heel at this point. I flew into The Pit and was making great time. All of a sudden, I smacked into something. Hard. I flew backwards landing flat on my butt. Oh, Tris, how ever graceful you are. "Need a little help?" My heart stalled at the deep voice I would recognize anywhere. I took the hand offered down to me, and was hauled up to my feet. "Sorry, Four." I apologized, looking into his twinkling blue irises, "I'm running a little late for work. I wasn't paying attention."

A tiny smile ghosted Tobias's lips. That was what I missed the most, his radiant smile. It was something that he never did anymore, that he always used to, that I longed for him to do again. "Are you alright?" he asked, and a blush reddened my cheeks as I realized I had been staring at his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "but I've gotta run. Sorry!" The first step I took was fine, but when I stepped on my right foot, a sharp, stabbing feeling shot through my ankle. I cried out in pain, and a second later, he was by my side.

"What is it?" Toby asked, concern filling his eyes. "Nothing." I lied, offering him a smile, and turned to walk away, but he caught my arm. "Tris," his voice was a little bit more forceful this time, "what is it?" I opened my mouth to throw out another excuse, but it was no use trying to lie to Tobias. "I think I twisted my ankle." I admitted sheepishly, "But I'll be fine."

I went to leave again, but Toby didn't release my arm. "Uh, Four, I have to go." way to state the obvious. "There's no way in hell you're walking anywhere with that ankle." he sighed. Then, before I could process what was happening, Tobias swept me up in his arms bridal style. A million memories of him holding me like that flashed through my mind in the span of a second. Even after that, I was silenced by shock. Four didn't say anything, he just walked quickly through the crowds of people like this was an everyday occurrence.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I could finally form a coherent thought. "Taking you to work." Toby replied simply like it was no big deal. "Might as well," I said under my breath. If I knew Tobias Eaton, I knew he was the most stubborn person I'd ever met, other than me, of course. I looped my arms loosely around his neck and rested my head against his chest. This felt natural, like I belonged in his arms. Like I was his girlfriend again. I forced myself to stop that train of thoughts, to not go into what I had deemed the "What if territory".

That was when something dawned on me. "Four, do you know where I work?" I asked. "Tattoo parlor, right?" he confirmed. "Yeah," I looked up at his face, narrowing my eyes, "but how did you know that?" "Well, I _was _your trainer." he said nonchalantly, "I know where all my initiates went."

LIES! I wanted to yell. I wasn't even close to Candor, but I could tell if Tobias was lying a mile away. I decided that this one wasn't worth it, though.

Just as I pulled out of my thoughts, we went through the door of the tattoo parlor. "Hey, Tris, ready to start your first..." Tori's words died on her lips when she looked up and saw Four and I. She raised a questioning eyebrow, and my face heated up. "What, exactly, is... this." she asked, waving a hand between Toby and I. "Well, Tris ran into me on the way here... literally." Tobias chuckled, and I guess it was muscle memory or something left over from two years ago, but I automatically buried my face in Toby's chest out of sheer embarrassment. "Four," I looked up at him after a second of awkward silence, "You can set me down now." "Nope," he smiled, "Not until we find you a chair. Tori, can you get her one?" I huffed. I wasn't exactly displeased with the current arrangements, but I probably should have been.

"Here you go." Tori said, dragging a chair by what I can only assume was my working station. Toby walked over and slowly set me down. "Are you alright?" Tori asked. "Yes, both of you, I'll be fine, I promise." I assured the two of them, "Now Four, go. You have to go to work too." I waved a dismissive hand, trying to get him to go and do his job, knowing a late day would get him in trouble with Eric.

Tobias looked unsure, but Tori put a hand on his back, ushering him out. "I'll take good care of her." Tori assured him, "I promise." He sighed, looking at me one last time. "Bye, Tris." he waved, then Tori gave him a small shove so that he stumbled outside and shut the door behind him.

"So," she turned to me, "please explain what... that was." She gestured to the door, where I could still make out Toby's receding form. "What?" I asked. Tori crossed her arms and gave me a look that would put Christina to shame. "What?" I asked again, putting my hands up in defense, "Four explained already." "Uh-huh," Tori rolled her eyes in disbelief, "I'm sure that's why he _carried _you here, you practically cuddled him-yeah, I noticed- when you got embarrassed, and then, he almost refused to leave your side. He would have if I hadn't made him go."

I shook my head, deciding to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I mumbled. She huffed, unconvinced. "Fine them," she walked over to her own station, "I'll get it out of you later." Then, she went to preparing the shop. She told me that Bud, due to an accident, wouldn't be able to work anymore, so her and I would be the only ones. I felt bad for Bud, but, I have to admit, I liked it much more this way.

We spent all day working on people. I honestly didn't realize how many Dauntless there actually were until today. We didn't get a single break, it was one person right after the other. I think my favorite tattoo was one of a dragon that I did on a guy's back. It had bluish-green scales, and a stream of fire shot from its mouth. By the middle of the day, I had been able to stand, and my ankle healed slowly throughout.

Finally, the end of my hours came as Tori and I finished cleaning up our areas. When I put the paints away, I saw something. I moved a curtain back, and in front of me was a wall full of tattoos, all of them amazing. One of them caught my eye. Two sides of a guy's back were inked in pure black, but there was a strip in the middle, and down in a line on that strip of non-covered skin were the five faction symbols. I stored closely at the back, not at the tattoo, but the _actual_ back.

That's when I saw what I was looking for. The slightly raised lines of scars. My fingers ran over where I knew they would be, and they appeared before my eyes. "Tori." I called, and heard the click of her shoes as she walked up behind me. "Yeah?" she set a hand on my shoulder, following my line of sight. "Who's that?" I asked her. "Sorry, Tris." I could see her smile sadly in the reflection that gleamed off of the glass covering, "I'm not allowed to say." She started to walk away.

"Does he still have the scars?" I whispered, and Tori froze in her tracks. "What do you mean?" she inquired. "Four." my voice grew a little bit louder, but hoarse, "When you gave him the tattoo, did he have scars?" I turned to Tori, who looked extremely confused. "Uh... If I can't tell you that it's Four, ifit _is_ Four, I most definitely can't tell you about the five scars running across his back." Tori offered me a small smile at the hidden answer.

My fists and jaw clenched, and a growl rumbled from my throat. "I'm gonna kill him." I hissed. "Whoa there," Tori put an arm around my shoulder, "Please enlighten me on who your plotting to murder and why."

"The person that gave Four those scars."

"Tris, I'm pretty sure Four could and still can handle whoever it was himself."

"That's the thing!" my voice had risen to a shout, "He _couldn't_ handle them! He was defenseless! And he did _nothing_ to deserve what happened to him!" I turned to face Tori, whose eyes were wide. "Tris," she said cautiously, "please tell me what's going on." I bit my lip. Tori was the closest person I had to a mother in Dauntless. She had been there for me throughout initiation, she had helped me with my Divergence. She at least had the right to know my story.

"We're gonna need some tea." I told her, "because this is a _long_ story."

* * *

**Yes, I'm obsessed with naming chapters after songs. Don't judge! ;) And I just wanted to throw in a poll for you guys!**

**1. What was your favorite Divergent Trilogy moment?**

**2. What was your favorite FourTris moment?**

**3. Who is your favorite Divergent character?**

**4. Did you like what happened to Tris at the end of Alligent? *sobs***

**And one last random one...**

**5. What is your favorite color?**

**Review or PM your response, and I'll mention you in the next chapter or the chapter after!**

**-Shadowhunter **


	3. Story of My Life Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DIVERGENT! No matter how many times I ask, the guys at the Apple Store say that there is ****_no device_**** that will let me switch bodies with Veronica Roth ;) **

**I would like to thank the wonderful user: Charred Spells for reviewing the poll answers! To Charred Spells: YOU ROCK! :)**

**A note to my faithful followers!: I just wanted to say that I was ****_originally _****going to make Tris's story one HUGE chapter, but then I decided to break it up into a couple of parts. So without further ado... Tris's story!**

Here we were now, I sat across from Tori in the back room, both of us sipping steaming mugs of peppermint tea. She waited expectantly, and I wanted so bad to tell her, but there was one problem. I had never told my story to anyone before. The only people I had trusted enough, the people I would tell it to, were the people that had been there with me. This made the story that much harder to put into words. I took a deep breath, deciding to start from the beginning.

"When I was really, really little, as in 2 years old, my mother and father brought me over to a friends house. That friend was Marcus Eaton. The parents wanted to talk, so they asked Marcus's son, Tobias, to keep me entertained. He said he would, and my parents handed me of. When I actually took a liking to Tobias, they were extremely surprised.

They hadn't said anything, but I usually didn't like anyone other than them, and cried when I was left alone with strangers. That, of course, didn't happen with Tobias, so my parents brought me over more and more. Through the years, he had become my best friend, my most trusted confident, my partner in crime. We were the dynamic duo, and, when my brother would tag along, the Terrible Trio.

We did so many things together, and the three of us knew we weren't cut out for Abnegation, given the time we spent in Amity fields, taking pictures with a camera we had found. One night, when I was about eight, Tobias and I had gone on the train. We had made an agreement to go to Dauntless together when our Choosing Days came. From then on, we trained.

Then, when I was about 11, Toby started withdrawing. He started pushing me away. He started even being mean. Finally, he told me that he didn't want to be friends anymore, that he never wanted to see me again, and for days I locked myself in my room, refusing to come out. He was the person that I trusted more than anyone else in the world. I was completely and totally broken. Finally, I'd had it. I couldn't take not knowing what had happened. I wanted to know _why_.

So one night, I snuck out. I ran over to Toby's house, and I knocked on his door, but nobody answered. Tobias's lights were on, so I knew he was there, since he never left anything on when he wasn't home. I didn't see any other way, so I scaled the trellis that we always used when we snuck out.

His window was unlocked, and his back was to me, so I silently let myself in. I waited a minute for him to notice me, but when he didn't I got his attention..."

**7 years ago**

"Tobias." I called out, voice shaky. He whipped around, startled. "Beatrice." he said when he recognized me. His expression turned from surprised to cold and hard. My heart fell at seeing the boy that I had known for so long looking at me like that. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, "What don't you get about, 'I never want to see you again.'?" "Why, Tobias?" I yelled, tears threatening to spill over, "That's all I want to know. Why?"

Tobias opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the opening of a door downstairs. "Where are you, boy?" I heard Marcus's voice, but it sounded different. Slurred. The cold hard mask slipped from Toby's face and turned to pure, bone-chilling fear. "Tris," he cupped my cheeks and tipped my face up so that my eyes met his. "I need you to go into the closet and stay there until I tell you to come out. And don't talk, don't move, don't make a sound. Please." I see the total and utter panic in his eyes and nod. I slipped silently in the closet and shut the door almost all the way, but left open just enough so that I could see Toby without anyone seeing me. "BOY! I ASKED WHERE YOU WERE!" Marcus shouted. "I-I'm in my room." Tobias called in reply. I heard the pounding of someone coming up the stairs, then the door flew open. It didn't take a genius to see that Marcus was extremely drunk.

"BOY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO ANSWER WHEN I CALL! AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Marcus bellowed, and Toby flinched. "You know what to do." Marcus hissed. To my surprise, instead of starting to clean up, Tobias turned so that his back faced Marcus and I and pulled his shirt off. "This is for your own good," Marcus growled, then he uncurled something from his wrist.

My breath caught in my throat as I realized what it was._ A belt._ I heard the horrible sound of the belt cracking. Then came when the blow actually hit him. The only comfort I got was the fact that Toby remained completely silent. Maybe, just maybe, it didn't hurt as much as it appeared to. But when the first strangled cry escaped his lips, I'd had enough.

"STOP!" I yelled, bursting out of the closet. And he did, but instead of leaving, Marcus turned his cruel gaze on me. "I gave you a chance, boy." Marcus growled to Toby, "I gave you the chance to get rid of her before she got hurt." "And _YOU!_" Marcus whipped around, facing me yet again, "You need to be taught a lesson, little girl. You need to learn to MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS."

I heard the crack of the belt in the air, and, before I could do anything, felt the searing pain erupt as the belt sliced my skin. There had to be something on it. Something coating it, because nothing, much less a belt, should be able to cause that much pain. But I didn't cry out. I _wouldn't_ give him the sick satisfaction he wanted. I looked him straight in the eyes, showing him that I wasn't afraid.

"Don't you DARE look at me like that!" Marcus seethed, then advanced on me and, again before I could process what was happening, his fist connected with my jaw. I went down, surprised at the force behind this man's punch. I tried to get up, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. _If he makes a single move on Toby,_ I thought to myself, _you have to get up. No. Questions. Asked. _Luckily, it didn't come to that. "I trust you both learned a valuable lesson." Marcus said, sounding like the composed government official he was supposed to be, then, just walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_Think of Toby, _became my mantra as I pushed up to me feet. I willed myself to ignore the pain, and took one agonizing step after the other to where Tobias lay in a heap. His eyes were closed and he was unmoving, blood from the gashes running down his back. I went into panic mode, immediately checking for a pulse, and when I found it, I let out a small sigh of relief. He was still alive.

I ran into the bathroom that connected to Toby's room and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in cold water and wringing out the excess. I walked back over to Tobias's side and started cleaning of his back. When I'd finally finished, and the cuts had stopped bleeding, I saw the scars. They were deep, and there were only a few, suggesting that Marcus only his these spots, and they were deep. The kind of deep that only came from years of wear and tear.

"Tris?" I heard the word escape Toby's lips and I swear I almost cried. "Toby," I gripped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Do you have any meds?" "Yeah." He managed, voice raspy, "under the sink." I rushed in, finding gauze, alcohol, and some painkillers.

I'd cleaned up Tobias some more and given him the painkillers. Now we both sat side by side on Toby's bed, leaning back against the headboard. I held an icepack up to my jaw, and had cleaned and dressed my own gash. "Are you okay?" Toby asked, refusing to look me in the eye. "Okay?" I turned to face him, "I just saw you get abused to the point of near death by your own father. I will never be _okay_ with that."

A small smile lifted the corners of Toby's mouth. "I was talking about _you_." he said, "I wasn't the only one that got hit." "I'm fine." I quickly dismissed his concern, "but how long has this been going on, and why didn't you tell me?" He swallowed hard. "I don't know. A long time. I lost track a while back." He lifted his eyes, grabbing my hand and finally meeting my gaze, "And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. And I pushed you away, because Marcus said that if I didn't, he'd start hurting you too. I'm so sorry, Tris. I just couldn't handle the idea of you getting hurt if I had the power to stop it from happening."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Toby," I scolded him softly, "you should know better than that. It would hurt a lot less to get hit by Marcus than to lose you as a best friend." He returned the hug. "So... this mean we're alright." I said. "Yes," he replied, " but only if you promise not to come over here unless I tell you it's okay." I pulled back, looking into the deep blue pools of his eyes and smirking.

"You know I can't do that." I laughed a little, "And, 'so this means we're alright' wasn't a question. It was a statement. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, Eaton." He sighed, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips, but it was no use. He shook his head, "What am I going to do with you, Pior?"

* * *

**Thank you my faithfuls for making the journey of reading my fanfc this far! Reviews, Follows, and Favorites would be AWESOME!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	4. Story of My Life Part 2

**I don't own Divergent, and I think those Apple guys are starting to get suspicious! O_O **

**Story of my life continued! :-)**

**Present Day**

"... and after that, we became closer. We were even more inseparable than we'd been before. He practically lived at my house, only going home when his dad forced him. And on those days, I would sneak into his room at night and stay there with him.

Pretty soon, around the age of 13, something changed in the way I saw him. He wasn't just Tobias anymore. He was _Tobias._ I started to see the way his muscles stood out. The way his eyes shined when he was really happy. How they changed shades to match his mood. Then, when my mom explained to me what a crush was, I knew I was head over heels for him.

Every time I was around him, I felt lighter. It wasn't just butterflies in my stomach. I swear there was a Dauntless army in there all shooting around randomly. I wanted to be closer to him. Not in our friendship, but actually, physically closer, and most of the time I was. I found myself touching him more than I used to and, occasionally, making excuses just to do that. Of course, Caleb saw it, and he teased me _relentlessly. _Then, came the day of my 14th birthday..."

**Four years ago**

I woke up to a strange tapping sound. _My window, _I realized. The army fired in my stomach, knowing that there was only one person who would be there. _Tobias. _Only one thing overshadowed my feelings for him. That was my need to sleep. I groaned, rolling over and looking at the clock. 11:04. What the hell was Toby doing at my house at 11 o'clock at night? I huffed. Even though I was mad at being pulled from my precious rest, I had to look presentable.

I sprinted to the bathroom, quickly brushing my hair and teeth. I even put on a layer of, yes, lipgloss. I know it definitely wasn't selfless, but I had found it, unopened, on the ground at school, and had picked it up and kept it.

The tap came again, but more persistent this time, and it suddenly popped in my head how cold it must be out there. Nevertheless, I changed into something somewhat decent as fast as possible. Finally, I walked over to the window, unlocking it and sliding it up. "Hey, Trissy, Happy Birthday!" Tobias smiled, climbing into my room. Then, he looked at me, and suddenly, I felt really self-conscious.

"Do you _sleep_ like that?" Toby asked. I felt my face heat up as he waited expectantly for an answer. I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by the opening of my door. _Thank God for Caleb._ "Hey, you guys re..." Caleb trailed off as he stared at me quizzically, "Tris, what are you _wearing_?" _Dammit I spoke too soon._ "Uh, clothes." I replied lamely, "Now why are you guys in my room at 11:00? You know how I am when you take my sleep time away." "Well," Toby replied, "we have a little birthday surprise planned for you, but you seemed ready for being 'just pulled out of bed'. Why?" I heard Caleb snicker. "That's because y-" I stomped on his foot, cutting off his words. Tobias gave me a 'what the hell' look, but I just shook my head.

"Are you two ready to go?" I asked the guys. "Not us two." Caleb seemed to recover from the blow, "Just you two." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I resisted the urge to knock him out. I turned to Toby. "Just us?" I furrowed my brow, confused. Caleb always came for the big things, and my birthday was no exception. "Yup." His smile grew and his eyes twinkled. What would happen if I- _Nope. Not going down that road. Plus, Caleb is _right there_. Calm your hormones, Tris._

Caleb raised his eyebrows, as if he knew what I was thinking. Then, when Toby's back was to him, he made a heart with his hands. Gosh, most older brothers were overprotective. They didn't want their little sisters dating. But noooo. Not my brother. He practically shoved me onto Toby. Of course, I was stuck with the weird one.

"Ready to go?" Toby asked, sticking an arm out for me. The firing squad shot yet again. We linked elbows, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We slunk down the stairs and out the front door. "Don't get into trouble you two!" Caleb shouted from the porch, "Keep it clean." He winked at Tobias, and Tobias laughed, as if the two shared some inside joke. My eyes shifted between the two. When they had a plan, it usually ended up with me covered head to toe in water, honey and feathers (don't ask), or some other substance.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever was in store as the train lights came into view. "Ready?" Tobias asked as the train rolled closer. "Ready." I nodded in conformation at him. We ran alongside the train in perfect sync. Toby jumped first, then, before I could do anything, he wrapped an arm around my waist. He lifted me up into the car and held me close to him, my hair whipping behind me. I sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers skimmed the skin between my shirt and pants, but, luckily, the roaring winds drowned it out.

We stayed like that for about 15 minutes, until Tobias told me it was time to get off. Tobias jumped first, then helped me off in the same fashion he'd helped me get on. For a second we both just stood there, him holding me in his arms. I got lost in his eyes, and would've drowned in their deep ocean blue if Toby hadn't cleared his throat. "Let's go!" Toby's huge smile dispelled the awkward silence.

He took my hand and he started running. We ran into the trees, dodging trees. Ducking under branches. Jumping over raised roots. Finally, we stopped. Well, Toby stopped. I plowed into him. Luckily, he was surefooted, so we didn't fall, but he grabbed my hips on instinct to steady me. I took in a shaky breath, but this time, he didn't hold me longer than he had to. Needless to say, I was disappointed. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." I whispered breathlessly. He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "I promise." I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Close your eyes." Tobias commanded. "Why?" I asked, "You know I don't like doing stuff like this." "Just trust me." Toby's smile was contagious. "Fine." I huffed, but anyone could see that I wasn't really angry. I closed my eyes, and he placed a hand over them, just in case. He pressed his hand into the small of my back and guided me. I could barely breath, and all I could focus on was the pressure of his fingers.

"Okay..." he dragged the word out, "Now... Look!" He took his hand away, and I opened my eyes. I grew breathless as I took in the scene before me. Dozens of jars hung down, strung in between the trees, and inside the jars flew dozens of fireflies. Their light flickered in and out, entrancing me. Then, I spotted the picnic blanket and basket in the middle of the small clearing.

Without a word, Tobias grabbed my hand again, walking me over to the picnic area. "Do you like it?" Toby asked when we sat down, looking like he was preparing for the worst. That was when I realized hadn't said anything. I was still speechless as I leaped into his arms wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. His deep laughter rumbled through his chest. "So, I'll take that as a yes?" I could _feel _his grin radiate through his body. "No shit, Sherlock." I pulled my head off of his chest.

I looked deep into his eyes, and felt tears well up in my own. Finally, they spilled over, but my crazy smile didn't falter. "Tris?" Toby looked so confused, the poor guy, so cute, yet the one thing he didn't understand was the spectrum of women emotions, "A-are you alright?" I laughed, which confused him further. "Happy tears, Tobias," I told him, vision blurring even more, "happy tears." My voice cracked at the last word, and I buried my face in his chest again. "I'm... Happy?" the last word came out more like a question.

I laughed, looking into his eyes, and batting away my tears. "You have no clue on anything related to the range of woman feelings, do you?" I asked him, sliding off of his lap and settling by his side, setting my head on his shoulder. He draped an arm over my own shoulders. "Now why would I need to learn any of that when I have you to explain it to me, Bea." he sighed. I rolled my eyes. "First off, you call me Bea again, and I will punch you," I threatened, "and second, when you get a girlfriend, she won't explain any of this to you, and I have a feeling she won't like me hanging around all the time as your personal translator." I knew the feelings the words left in the air. Toby was good looking, both of us knew it, and, despite being Abnegation, girls would still be attracted to him. And when he got a girlfriend, I had a feeling she wouldn't be okay with our nightly sneak outs, our sleepovers, but she would never know him like I did.

"Tris? Tris. Tris!" Tobias pulled me out of my daze, "Hey, _if _I get a girlfriend, there is no way that I'm letting her come between us, and if she tries, then I wouldn't want her to be my girlfriend at all." "Promise?" I asked weakly, knowing it was selfish. But he saw my selfish side, and he accepted it. I could be _me_ around him, not some robot. That was why I loved him. _Love_? Love was never a word I'd used to describe how I felt about my friend. But there it was. I couldn't deny it. I was full and completely in love with Tobias Eaton. That's why we would drift apart if he got a girlfriend, because I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Tris, are you alright?" Concern overflowed the dark blue waters of Toby's eyes, "Maybe we should..." His sentence tapered of as I cupped his face in my hands, thumb caressing his cheek. "Tris, what are you doing?" Tobias's voice had taken on a low, husky tone that I had never heard before. I don't know what gave me the spurt of courage, but I closed my eyes, lifting my face up, and brushed my lips with his. It was as light as a feather, and only lasted a second, but when I pulled back, I felt _alive_. Like I had really woken up for the first time in my life. _My first kiss_.

My eyes fluttered open, and I don't know how many emotions flowed through me before I saw his face. Love, hope, relief, regret, happiness, doubt, they could go on forever. When I actually did see his face, I wasn't sure what to feel. Total, utter shock reverberated in his wide eyes and took up his whole expression. I decided the best thing I could do was go.

"Let me just... uh... I'll... uh." I stood up, turning to walk away, but long, slender fingers closed around my wrist. I slowly let him tug me back, and I sat back down. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, he leaned in, and I closed my eyes yet again.

I felt his lips touch mine, but this time, it wasn't as much of a light, quick kiss. It was long, and sweet. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, this being both of our first kiss, but it seemed like our body's did, because somehow, our lips moved against each other in perfect sync.

After who knows how long we both pulled back, and I felt a smile inch up my face. I dared to open my eyes, bracing myself for the worst. When I saw Toby's face this time, there was no trace of shock or regret, though. He wore the same smile I did. He looked down at my, brushing my cheek with his fingertips. Then, he whispered something that made my heart almost stop, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I lie on the picnic right beside Tobias, one of his arms wrapped securely around me. We stared up at the stars, almost finished cake behind us. I snuggled deeper into his side, inhaling his scent. "Did you just smell me, Tris?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Maybe." I replied, like it was no big deal. Toby just laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Toby exclaimed, getting up, and, in the process, moving me from my extremely comfy position. I groaned in protest. "It's worth it, I promise!" he called from where we'd put the basket. He came back with a neatly wrapped bow. "Oh, Toby." I whispered softly, "you didn't have to!" "But I wanted to," he nodded encouragingly, "Open it!"

I ripped off the delicate paper to reveal a small, smooth wooden box with 'Tris' carved into it. I undid the latch and lifted the lid. A beautiful, heart shaped locket rested on a cushion inside it. "It's perfect." I breathed, gently lifting the piece of jewelry. "Here." he took it from my hands and pulled it open. Pictures of the two of us were displayed on the sides. One was when he'd given me a piggyback ride in the fields. The other was of me kissing Toby's cheek. It had been on a dare when we were playing Candor or Dauntless, and I hadn't realized he had been smiling until today.

I closed it, feeling tears leak from my eyes. "Happy tears?" Tobias asked hopefully. I nodded, not able to say anything. "Let me put it on," he whispered, breath tickling my ear. I still couldn't speak, so I nodded again, lifting my hair. He crouched behind me, lifting the necklace over my head and re-clasping it behind my neck. I let me hair fall down. "Thank you." was all I could manage as we resumed our earlier position on the blanket.

"Dammit!" he said, making me jump a little bit. "W-what is it?" I asked, getting myself ready for the worst. "Well, Caleb bet me 20 bucks that... that you... liked me, as more than a friend." He admitted, and I laughed. "Toby," I looked at him, "I _told_ him that I liked you. Wait, he knew how you felt about me and didn't say anything?" "That little bastard." both of us said at the same time. "Aww!" I nudged Tobias teasingly, "our first couple moment." "So, we're a couple?" he asked. I gave him my best 'duh' look. "No, Tobias." I replied sarcastically, "I do this with everyone. Caleb will be very disappointed that he didn't get his fill tonight.

Toby rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot, Tris," he sighed, hugging me tighter to him, "but you're my idiot.

* * *

**Yes, *sigh* the inevitable has come out. Tris and Tobias were, in fact, in love before Dauntless! I just have one more backstory chapter. I swear! Then, it will be permanently present day... for a while at least ;) A new poll for you guys, again, PM or review the answers**

**1. What is your favorite band?**

**2. Favorite Song?**

**3. Favorite Book series**

**4. Favorite TV show**

**5. Favorite Movie?**

**Answer and I'll put you in the A/N at the beginning! Until next time, my faithful followers!**

**-Shadowhunter5801 **


	5. Story of My Life Part 3

**I just wanted to thank my lovely reviewers: NerdiGirl, Devon42rae, and Lita1271 (PS NerdiGirl, read the bottom note, I think you'll be interested in it :) )**

**Also, I know this chapter is short, but these thing needed to be said! This is the last of the 3 part chapter, and I will (hopefully) be posting the next one today!**

**Present Day**

By this time, silent tears had already started to roll down my face, but I ignored them, forging on. "Tobias and I became a couple after that. For a while, we were dating in secret, but soon, Caleb found out. He was fine with it, after making trying to make Tobias pay the 20 bucks and getting punched by Tobias and me in the process.

A little while after that, we figured out that my mom had know about our feelings for each other from the start. She knew about our late night sneak outs, even when we had our first kiss, so there was no point in hiding it from her. In the process, my dad, of course, found out from the start. The only one we didn't tell was Marcus.

We grew even closer and closer. I knew I was in love with him, I just never had the guts to tell him. I thought, I hoped, that he felt the same way. Then, he turned 18, and a little bit after that came his choosing ceremony. As planned, he went to Dauntless. We snuck in a final goodbye, and that was it.

For two years I waited, motivated to keep going only by the fact that I would get to see him again. Another thing there that only Tobias knew, I... I have chronic depression. Well, I had, but now, I don't feel it anymore. Well, anyways, it was the only thing keeping me sane.

As you've probably figured out, Toby is Four. But there was one problem. He... He doesn't remember any of it. He doesn't remember being my friend, he doesn't remember our first date, our first kiss, our goodbye. He doesn't remember me."

And with that, I was done. I started sobbing uncontrollably, and fell into Tori's open arms.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: It was brought to my attention by NerdiGirl that Marcus could not be a drunk; people would notice, and that he is just beating them because he is an evil man. I **_**fully**_** agree, but, sadly I have the entire plot of the story figured out, and this fact comes in. People would also notice that Tris was depressed, and that Tobias also snuck some beer (Next chapter (: ) but could you guys do me a HUGE favor and act like the Abnegation are weirdly ignorant to those things, for the sake of the story! I **_**promise **_**that I will keep those things in mind if I write another divergent fanfiction! Thank you, my faithful followers!**


	6. Need You Now

**Yes. It's the moment you've all been waiting for. NO MORE BACKSTORY! Sorry, but that stuff needed to be said. Now, without further ado...**

**Wait! One more (annoying, yes I know) ado. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! Veronica Ross refuses my buying offer of pure awesomeness, and, since I'm broke, that's a dead end.**

* * *

After the whole spilling my guts thing, Tori walked me back to my apartment, and, luckily Christina wasn't there. I assured her I would be fine when she got me to my door. I also promised her that, because of my disheveled state, I would take my depression medicine. After staring me down for a while, then rubbing my shoulders and reassuring me that everything would be okay, she left me there.

I took a deep breath, inserting the key in the lock and twisting. I stepped in, feeling the rush of sadness overtake me yet again, and knew I needed to get to the pills fast. Luckily, I made it before I did something I would regret. I shook two of the tablets into my hand and filled a glass with water. I shoved the medicine in my mouth and gulped down the water.

A comforting calm descended over me, dulling my feelings. I walked over to the couch, knowing that the pills always made me drowsy if I hadn't taken them for a while. I lied down, stretching my legs out and snuggling into the cushions. I jerked the blanket from where it was draped over the back of the furniture, covering myself with the soft fabric. _I promise, _I told myself, _that I will never have to take those pills again._ And then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke with a start, ripped from my dream, not knowing why. Chris must have come home, because there was a pillow under my head, and another blanket rested atop the original one. I let out a breath, burying my face into the pillow and closing my eyes to go back to sleep.

That's when I heard it. It was a sort of strangled cry mixed with a shout. Something I would know anywhere. Tobias was drunk. I knew all too well, and had that sound committed to memory from when he went through his 'rebellious stage' at 18. I groaned, knowing it was my duty as his girlfriend/best friend, whether or not he remembered, to get him off his ass and into his room again. I groaned, pushing myself up and swinging my feet back onto the ground. Suddenly, I heard a door open and close behind me.

"What in _GOD'S NAME IS THAT SOUND THAT WOKE ME FROM MY PRECIOUSE SLEEP?!_" Christina roared. I sighed. "I don't know," I lied, and, luckily, she was too tired to notice, "but I'll go and check it out." "Oh _hell_ no." Chris said, loudly, "You're not going out there alone. For all we know, it could be Peter and Eric trying to kidnap you! I'm coming with you." I opened my mouth to protest, but knowing the girl in front of me, there was no use.

I checked my watch. 12:14. Well, there was no harm in trying. "Chris, it's like 12 o'clock at-" "Oh no you don't, Beatrice Karen Prior!" Christina cut me off, "I am going with you. I don't care if you like it or not!" I huffed, crossing my arms, and Christina mimicked my position. I needed to get to Toby. Now. So there was no time for arguing. "Fine." I hissed, rushing out of our apartment.

I ran along the pit floors, following the sound. Finally, I saw him. He leaned over the chasm railing, arms spread wide. He was alone, to my delight. "I believe I can fly!" I was finally able to decipher the slurred words, "I believe I can touch the sky!" I sprinted over to him as fast as I possibly could, seeing his weight teeter forwards. "Four!" I called, gripping his shoulders and gently pulling him back, "Four, c'mon."

He turned around quickly, almost losing his balance, and crashing into me. "Steady." I whispered, draping his arm around my shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let's go." I started guiding him back to his apartment. "Tris, what are you doing" Chris asked in a warning tone behind me. "I'm taking Four back to his apartment." I answered simply, not stopping. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Christina fell into step quickly beside Toby and I. "Yes," I replied, "It's fine." I ignored Chris's disbelieving stare as we approached the door.

"Four," I turned to face him, "where are your keys?" His drunken smirk grew into a full blow smile. The smile that I'd missed more than anything in the world. I just wished it was on his face in a different situation. "Four..." I knew that gleam in his eyes. It was the one that let me know that I wasn't gonna like what he was about to do. Luckily, he pulled out the keys and held them in front of my face.

Unluckily, when I reached for the keys, he raised them tauntingly over his head, knowing I was too short to reach them. "Four," I used the same tone Chris had a few minutes ago, "give me the keys. Now." "Come and get 'em" Tobias jingled the keys, and I sighed, knowing he was _almost _as stubborn as me, and he wouldn't give it up.

I jumped for the keys, but Toby had different ideas. The second my feet were off the ground, he bent down, wrapping his arms behind my knees and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a string of profanities. "_FOUR_!" I whisper-yelled, "_SET ME DOWN. RIGHT NOW!_" I pounded on his back and felt his loud laugh rumble through him. Of course, he didn't set me down.

"Chrissy, could you be a doll and unlock the door?" Tobias asked Christina, ignoring my cries of protest. I gave up hitting him and relaxed, resting my elbows on his back. "Uh..." Chris looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess..." He tossed her the keys and she inserted the right one in the lock, then turned the knob and pushed the door in.

Tobias adjusted his hold on me and the three of us stepped inside. He carried me over to the couch and threw me onto it, plopping down next to me. Chris tentatively sat on my other side. "So, uh, Four..." I started awkwardly, and he turned to me expectantly, "I..." knew I would do something stupid if I stayed, like take advantage of Toby because I knew he wouldn't remember anything. But, since he wouldn't remember, it couldn't do any harm- _No, Tris. You can't think like that! He's not Tobias Eaton anymore, he's Four, the Dauntless protegee._ "Should be going," I continued, having to force the words out of my mouth, "You too, Christina. Come on."

I got up, stepping towards the door. Then, I felt long, slender fingers wrap around my wrist. I took a sharp breath, slowly turning around. When my eyes clashed with Toby's, my heart leaped into my throat. They were wide, vulnerable, and so blue that I could drown in them. So much like the boy that had left me two years ago. Only one word left his lips.

"Stay."

* * *

**I know, cliffhanger, I'm evil, right? O_o I promise that I will update ASAP, but, I have to admit, I love torturing you guys. So, I only have four review/ PM questions this time. **

**1. Have you seen the movie ****_This is the End_****?**

**2. If the answer to #1 is yes then did you like it?**

**3. Did you want Tris to end up with someone else?**

**4. If so, then who? **

**Adios, my faithful followers. Until the next time!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	7. Supermega Challenge

**SUPERMEGA CHALLENGE: Okay, so last chapter, Toby was left drunk, obviously having a connection with Tris, and Tris is obviously still in love with him. BUT Tris is trying to move on, ****_and _****Christina is in there with them. Yes, it's one of those challenges where you predict the future, ****_but _****you can't just say what you think is gonna happen, you have to submit a playlist of five or more songs that you think will fit the next chapter! The winner will have the next chapter dedicated to them (all contestants will be mentioned, though) and they will get the choice of a sneak peek of the next chapter ****_or_**** three questions (answered by yours truly) about the past, present and future of this fanfiction! The challenge time ends on 1/10, yes, FIVE DAYS, so get your answers in quick (Review or PM as usual)! Until next time, my faithful followers!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	8. Challenge results

**IT'S FRIDAY! And you know what that means! Conclusion to the Supermega Challenge! Okay, so, first, I would like to announce the people who did not participate in the contest, but still reviewed (and I did end up taking less than five songs as an entry) Thanks to: Guest (you know who you are(: ) Uriah Loves Me Not U, THE STAR FREEDOM and fortresss. Then come all of the people who participated in the challenge: NerdiGirl, Thenextbigbook, crazy4tobias, Anna, and... even though she only submitted one song... Guest! Now.. For the moment you have all been waiting for... The supermega challenge winner is...**

**THENEXTBIGBOOK *confetti rains down* *fireworks go off***

**But wait! There's more! I really want to thank NerdiGirl for all of her help. She has given me the best input, and I want to give her the same prize as the winner! I will PM both nextbigbook and NerdiGirl soon! Also I just wanted to let you know that I am ****_removing Tris's depression!_**** I was originally going to do something with it, but I had a better idea, so it will either be changed, or I will be too lazy, so just ignore it. LAST THING! If any of you like Warehouse 13, check out the fanfiction This is Love by CaliGirl1509! I know I don't usually do this kind of thing, but CaliGirl just ****_happens_**** to be my sister, and I am making her read this, so if you see this Kaitlin, YOU OWE ME (and yeah, yeah, I love you and all that)!**

**Adios. Until next time my faithful followers**

**-Shadowhunter5801 **


	9. Counting Stars

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated for a while. Totally unacceptable, I know. I've just been super busy lately with school and the air where I live is really crappy right now, so I got sick and, well... yeah. Lame excuses, I know. I'll try not to let it happen again!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know what this is. I don't own Divergent or the characters blah blah blah I hate these just as much as you**

"_Stay"_

I froze, looking to Christina for support. If she didn't physically drag me out, there was no way that I could say no to Tobias. I had never been able to, not when he pulled the doe eyes on me.

"Uh... I guess we can stay." Chris said. Damn her. I let Toby tug me back to the couch and plopped in between the two. Tobias didn't let go of me, but instead, he laced his fingers through my own, earning a raised eyebrow from Christina.

"So, Chrissy," Tobias set his free elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand, "I don't know much about you. Tell me about your childhood."

"Well, uh," Christina shifted uncomfortably, "I'm from Candor, have a couple younger siblings, and once had a dog named Chunker... so... yeah." She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "So... uh... What was your childhood like?" she asked, trying to diffuse the situation. Of course, it didn't work. I saw Tobias tense up, and his hand tightened around mine.

"You don't have to answer." I assured him, but it was like he didn't hear me. I knew he was reliving his past, and it tore me up inside. All of a sudden, he jerked me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my neck. "Shhh," I hugged him back and felt him shake, "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe. You're fine. I've got you."

I stroked his back, and looked up at Christina, who had her mouth open and eyes wide. Then, being her, she made a heart with her hands. _He's just drunk,_ I mouthed, rolling my eyes. _Yeah, suuure_, she mouthed back, and I sighed, shaking my head, then turned my attention back to Tobias, rocking him softly. "Let me go get us some food and drinks." I whispered, starting to get up, but Toby's hold on my waist tightened.

"It's fine." his face brightened into a smile, "Let me. You are my guests after all." I scooted off his lap, and he walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help but think how much drunk Tobias acted like Abnegation Toby.

"Trissy has a cru-ush!" Christina sang.

"No, I don't." I huffed.

"Really? Then why are we here?"

"Uh, he's drunk and I felt bad..."

"So you would've done the same thing for any other Dauntless?"

"No, but Four is practically a leader."

"So, if that had been Max, we would be in is apartment?"

"Pshh... Ya."

"LIAR!"

"Fine, I've just... always wanted to see the inside of Four's apartment."

"Okay, not a full out lie, but if you just wanted to see his apartment, we would've left when you originally said you would."

"Uh... Umm."

"TRIS LIKES F-"

She was cut off by Four opening the kitchen door. He stumbled through, almost dropping the tray of food and drinks in his hands. I rushed over to him and lifted it into my own. "Thanks." he mumbled, blushing as he followed me to the couch. We both sat down, and I set the tray on the table.

For about an hour, the three of us just talked. And Tobias laughed. He _actually, _throwing his head back, _laughed_. I swear, my heart stopped. I didn't realize how much I missed that sound until right there. Then, he wrapped his arm around me, and I melted into him, my head resting on his shoulder.

This did _not _go unnoticed by Christina, and I made a mental note to prepare for later. All of a sudden, Toby tensed up and got a look on his face. One that I knew all to well.

"C'mon!" I said urgently, "Bathroom, now!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him through his room and to where the bathroom was. I threw open the door, and he barely made it to the toilet on time.

I rubbed circles on his back as he heaved, then finally fell back into me, breathing heavy. He groaned as I tugged him up and to the sink. I put some toothpaste on his toothbrush and handed it to him. He took it reluctantly and began lazily working in circles.

Finally, he finished, and I guided him by his arm into his bedroom. I saw that his top was dirtied, so I took a deep breath, slowly peeling the material off of him. He didn't protest once, but his eyes never left mine. Oh, the things I would do right now if only he felt the same way.

I jerked myself back from the "What if" land and whipped around, breaking our heated stare down. I rummaged through his drawers until I finally found a decent shirt for him to sleep in. "Four, I..."

The words died on my lips when I turned around and found him not a foot away, blue eyes a shade darker than normal.

"You what?" his voice was deep and husky. I swallowed hard, taking a step back, but he matched it. When I took another, my back hit the wood of the dresser, and it wasn't hard for Tobias to eliminate the space between us. He placed his hands on the dresser on either side of me, effectively boxing me in. My breath grew shaky as his head tipped down, barely an inch between our lips.

"Tobias-" I started, but didn't get to finish before his lips crashed into mine. Common sense told me to push him away, that this wasn't right, that he wasn't in his right mind. I told my common sense to shut the hell up as I ran my fingers up his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gripped my waist, pulling me as close as possible, and I couldn't help but wish I could do this all day. When Tobias kissed me, I felt like I was dancing on a cloud, like nothing could touch me. It was a feeling that even memories couldn't replicate.

"Tris! Is Four okay?" I heard Chris yell through the door. I pulled back to answer, and Toby began kissing my neck. "Yeah! Just dealing with throw up!" I replied, knowing that puke was not one of my best friends strong points. "I'll just wait out here!" she called back, and I heard her receding steps. Apparently, Tobias had too, because his mouth once again met mine, but the short break had allowed my head to clear a little bit.

"Tobias," I eased him back, "we can't do this. Not now. You're drunk and you wont even remember this in the morning." What in hell was I doing? I could still be making out with him if I hadn't opened my big mouth. He just nodded, a look of understanding in those blue pools of eyes.

He stumbled over to his bed, flopping down, and it was just then that I realized I had never put the shirt on him. No matter, he liked to sleep without one anyways. He crawled under the sheets, and I tucked them up to his chin, brushing his cheek with my fingertips. He leaned into the touch, big eyes opening once again to meet mine.

"Tris," he whispered softly, "will you sing to me?" I sighed, nodding and remembering all the times I had sung him to sleep in Abnegation. I climbed onto the bed next to him, and started to sing the song that had been his favorite.

"Lately I been, I been losin' sleep

Dreamin' about the things that we could be

Lately I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more countin' dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah we'll be counting stars."

By the time I had gotten to that line, he was out. When Toby was asleep, he looked more his age, more free, less like the "Instructor Four" he had become, and if I itched to get a pencil in my hand so I could sketch his features, but now was not the time. Knowing Tobias, my job was not over.

When he got drunk, he was bad all through the night. I spent my night holding the trash can for him if he got sick, cleaning him up, and giving him meds. At one point, Christina had come in to help, but ended up falling asleep on the small recliner by the wall.

I couldn't get the feeling of Four's lips out of my mind. The way he'd held me. It was probably around five in the morning when I touched my lips, again feeling the ghost of that warm pressure. That was the last thing I remembered doing before I blacked out from exhaustion.

**So... How did you all like the little FourTris teaser in there?! ;) So, yes, my review question is ****_almost_**** the same as last time! What do you think will happen next?! (This time, you don't need a playlist, just review or PM your thoughts) Answer and, as usual, I'll put you in the AN. Oh, and I forgot to mention, I will try to answer as many questions in your reviews as I can, but if you're a guest and review, ****_please_**** leave a name or something for me to recognize you by! Thank you, my faithfuls**

**-Shadowhunter5801 **


	10. Replay

**Hey guys! I decided to update sooner than normal because of the long wait for the last chapter! I want to thank the people who reviewed: AEG, LegendLover94, Catchingpansycakes (Love the name (-: ), Fortresss, Anonymous170, Ari, and Hi! Thank you all so much for making it this far in the story. I can't say that enough.**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Divergent! If I did, I probably wouldn't be on here writing FanFiction when I would have a MOVIE in production! **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Four opened his eyes groggily. The events of last night were foggy, and he assumed that he must have come home and crashed after hanging out with Zeke, because he had no recollection of anything after that. He pushed the sheets back, stretching his arms and looking around the room. His eyes landed on a form that lay on the couch. He squinted, trying to make out who it was, and was, at the very least, utterly shocked when he did.

Four slowly rose to his feet, convincing himself that he was seeing things. That he would go into the bathroom and wash his face, then when he came back, his room would once again be empty. He walked to the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder every so often to see if she was still there, but the image never changed. Of course, he had to be glancing back and not notice the person on his bathroom floor, and he tripped over the small person none too gracefully

**Tris's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of someone's foot connecting with my ribs, then the sound of someone falling and letting out a string of profanities. I shot up, surprised to find Tobias sprawled out on the floor in front of me.

_What is he doing in my apartment? _I thought to myself, then, the events of the previous night slowly pieced themselves together. I remembered hearing Four drunk, helping him, kissing him, singing him to sleep, then passing out. I mentally kicked myself for not getting Chris and I out before he woke up. Who knows what he would do now.

I touched the place where my head had connected with the floor first, feeling that the skin was tender. There would definitely be a bruise there.

I was snapped out of my own mind by Toby's. "What the _hell_ are you doing here Tris?!" He yelled, voice cold and unyielding. I immediately flinched. Just knowing how he had acted with me last night brought the hurt up again from the first time he'd had the drastic mood change. Before I could answer, someone opened the door behind me.

"Tris is everything..." Chris's voice trailed off as soon as she saw the murderous expression on Toby's face, "Oh shit."

"What are _you_ doing here?!" He roared at Chris, and her eyes grew wide.

"W-we were-"

"Really tired last night." I cut her off without a second thought, "We weren't feeling well, and your apartment was closer than ours, so we figured we could crash here." I looked at Christina, willing her to agree with my mind, but, being Candor, this didn't sit well with her. She opened her mouth, but the glare I fixed on her mixed with the slight shaking of my head must have gotten the message across. "Uh, yeah." she agreed halfheartedly. I couldn't have him knowing he was drunk. The one thing that he feared more than anything else was becoming like his father, and telling him would not do any good for him or for us.

"Well, never do it again." he hissed, "Now go." He stomped out of the bathroom, not even glancing back at us. I grabbed the stunned Christina's arm, dragging her out as quickly as possible. The second we shut Tobias's apartment door behind us, she rooted her feet to the ground.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what in the hell just happened." She stated firmly, crossing her arms, and I knew right then that this would be a losing battle for me. I sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I decided to play dumb, which seemed to be my popular escape route for the last few days.

"I'm _talking_ about the fact that you wouldn't let me tell him the truth." she stated firmly. I bit my lip.

"He..." I trailed off, looking for the right words, "He just can't know he was drunk, Chrissy. Please, do this for me. I can't explain, but I need you to trust me on this one." She started to argue, but there must have been this look in my eyes or something, because she stopped.

"Fine," she grumbled, then, a mischievous smile grew on her face, and I knew I was done for, "_but_, you have to come shopping with me. Right after work until I say we can stop."

I mumbled a string of profanities, but agreed. I heard her say something along the lines of, "...won't be able to resist you..." but when I asked her about it, she brushed it off as just mumbling to herself. I checked my watch, seeing that the time read 7:50, and the two of us rushed into our apartment to prepare for our jobs.

Shopping is a form of torture. That is what I have concluded after doing just that with my best friend. I was dragged every which way for _Four and a half hours_! And I only got _one _ten minute break for food.

Needless to say, getting home was a relief. If I thought Dauntless initiation was a work out, trailing dozens of bags back and forth across the pit with Chrissy ever again would kill me. The second we set foot in the house, I tore off my shoes and collapsed on the couch, letting out a long satisfied sigh.

"So, did you have fun?" Chris smiled evilly.

"I'm getting you a dictionary for Christmas." I told her simply. "What? Why?" she asked, totally and utterly confused.

"So you can look up the definition of _fun_." I replied.

"Ha ha," she deadpanned, "so funny. Now get your whiny ass to your bed and go to sleep... in _your new pajamas!_" I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't exactly call a crop top and barely-there shorts pajamas, but according to Chris, they were "So comfy." and she bought them for me without even waiting for my opinion.

"Goodnight, Christina!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked into my room, jumping onto the soft mattress. But I wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Because when Tobias decided to get hammered, it was usually a two or three night deal. Never just one. So I waited.

Sure enough, at around 11:30, I heard the telltale wail. I got up, quickly slipping on some flats and tip toeing out of my room.

"Oh no you don't." I heard the voice right as my finger curled around the knob of the front door. _Dammit_ I thought _so close._ I turned to meet the eyes of a disheveled Christina.

"Chris... what are you doing up?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant, but she just narrowed her eyes at me.

"I would ask you the same thing, but I already know what you're doing." She put her hands on her hips, "You're going out to take care of Four again. Newsflash, I'm either coming with you, or you can't go at all." I started to nod, an idea quickly forming in my mind. I was going, but I would go alone.

"Fine." I acted like I gave up, and she bought it, "but you should at _least_ go and comb your hair."

"Oh alright." she huffed, "I'll look presentable for you _precious Four._" She stalked of into her bedroom, and the second she closed the door, I grabbed a chair and wedged it under her knob. I slunk out, not making the mistake of yelling something like "I'm sorry, Chris" because I knew it would only give me more time the longer she thought I was waiting for her.

I sprinted down the halls to find Tobias right in front of his apartment, in tears. This propelled me as I ran faster than I thought humanly possible to comfort the drunken boy.

"C'mon. Up." I pulled him to his feet and inside, using his key which had still been in the lock. I guided him to his room and sat him down on his bed, lowering myself next to him. I cupped his chin, turning his face so that his eyes met mine. The tears had slowed, and now I could only see their trails on his face.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"I'm just like him." Tobias's voice was panicked, and I immediately knew who he was talking about. Marcus. Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He nestled his face in the crook of my neck, returning the strong embrace.

"I'll turn out just like him, Tris." he cried, "I'll hurt you."

"I will _never_ let that happen." I promised him, "_Never._ Now let's get you to bed." I tugged him up once again, leading him to his bedroom for the second time that week.

Luckily, he must have started to drink when he was ready to go to sleep, because he already had pajamas on. I thought this would make my job easier, but I was wrong. Instead of lying down and going to bed like a good boy, he sat down on his bed and grabbed my waist, pulling me down next to him.

"Tris..." Toby said softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I had been determined not to do this. To block off my feelings for him, but it was no use. I would never stop loving him, and it was easier to accept that than to push it away forever.

I leaned into his touch and scooted closer to him. Ever so slowly, our faces moved closer together. Finally, my forehead rested against his, our mouths only centimeters apart. But I guess he hadn't drank as much as I'd originally thought, because at that moment, probably the worst thing possible happened.

It wasn't the first time. It had happened a couple times during his 'rebellious stage' when he'd had enough to barely get him past tipsy and into the full out drunk territory. His foggy eyes once again became sharp and clear, and we both froze. He was awake.

Tobias Eaton was no longer drunk.

* * *

**This chapter moved a little bit fast, I know. But I really didn't want to describe the whole shopping experience, and I really didn't want to make the chapter ****_that_**** long. Just for the sake of keeping it shorter, I decided not to make the chapter as long as I originally was going to, and split it... well... right there. And, I have to admit, it's fun leaving you guys with a cliffhanger! I'll try and update by tomorrow if not ****_really_**** late tonight! Byesies, my faithfuls!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	11. Wide Awake

**Hey guys! I ****_have _****stayed up all night writing this, so you better love it! Please don't kill me at the end though! I'll give you guys a hint for the next chapter: Remember what he did before! I hope you all love it! Thanks to my reviewers: ChocolateLove123, Tobias-is-mine-bitches (love the name ;D), JustmeHG999, An unnamed Guest, Primrose646, and LegendLover94 (who's review inspired me to post this at 4:30 AM :D) **

***DISCLAMER* Don't own Divergent. It's 4:30, I'm too tired to try and come up with anything to go along with it **

* * *

After a couple _EXTREMELY _awkward seconds, I finally had the sense to move. I jumped away, tumbling off of the bed. I scrambled up, my back pressed against the wall. Tobias just stared at me, like he was paralyzed. I think the silence scared me more than if he did yell at me; Tobias _never_ was at lack of words. At that moment Christina opened the door, snapping me out of my trace.

"You do _not _know how long it took me to get out of that-" "Let's go." I interrupted her. I walked in quick strides with my head down to the door, but when I got there, I noticed something on the floor. I stopped dead in my tracks, bending down to pick up the item. "Tris, what are you doing?" I ignored Tobias's harsh tone as I pulled the metal buckle, bringing the object out from under a heap of clothes. I couldn't believe it. There were two things that my eyes instantly found. One: The dried blood on the leather. Two: The initials ME on the belt buckle.

"Dammit!" I hissed, throwing the belt on the ground. It wasn't farfetched for Tobias to 'punish' himself if he was drunk and thought he was doing something wrong. Marcus had engraved it in his brain. I whipped around to face Tobias.

"Take your shirt off." I told him, needing to see if it was bad. "_What?!_" Four and Christina yelled simultaneously. I walked up to Four and stopped right in front of his sitting form, now noticing that the bottom of his shirt was darker than the rest, as if it was soaked in something.

"I said take. Off. Your. Shirt." I stressed each word.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Stiff?" he yelled, "That is _not_ the way you talk to your trainer." I clenched my fists, the anger inside me unfurling. I didn't know who I was more mad at. Myself, for not noticing the _second_ I saw him, Marcus, for leading Toby to do this to himself, or Tobias, for not remembering. All I knew was that I was royally pissed, and this was _not _going to fly with me.

"Godammit, Four." I cursed, then pulled the pocket knife from my boot. I clicked it open, took a deep breath, and slashed all the way down the front of Toby's shirt, successfully cutting it in half. "STIFF WHAT THE..." It must have been my expression, because he stopped yelling, closed his eyes, and swallowed hard. The scars on his stomach had been newly cut, and the blood covered his torso.

"How bad is it?" he asked softly, but when I couldn't reply, he gained the courage and looked for himself. I saw his eyes widen in shock, and my heart clenched for him.

"You should go." I heard his whisper, but didn't move. "Christina, Tris you shoul-"

"Four, lie down." I cut him off.

"Tris-"

"Lie. Down. Now." I cut him off once again, voice firm and leaving no room for protest. Knowing he would listen, I walked quickly into the bathroom. I grabbed a cloth, soaked it in cold water, then rung it out. I knew it wouldn't stop whatever was on Marcus's belt, but it would clean up the area so that I only had to apply the alcohol to the area that was actually cut.

I walked back into the room to find Four lying back like I'd told him to, and Chris standing at the door where she'd been before. I bounded over to Tobias, slowly getting on the bed so as not to move him. Toby was now a shade paler from blood loss, and this paired with the fact that his eyes were closed was starting to get me worried.

"Four," I said softly, and his beautiful lashes lifted, "Eyes open." I tapped the spot between my eyebrows. He offered a weak smile at my reference to his words as he threw the knives at me. Ever so slowly, I touched his skin with the rag, feeling him wince under my hand. It took me a little bit, but I cleaned the excess blood away, leaving only the gashes themselves.

"Do you have anything to disinfect it?" I asked.

"No," He shook his head, "I don't" I knew by the way he said it that he was just trying to get me to leave, so I took matters into my own hands.

"It's fine." I told him, "I have some..." I trailed off, pulling the small vial out of my pocket.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, voice strained, as I tipped a bit of the liquid on the towel.

"Now's not the time to talk about that." I pushed away the question. I looked down at him and saw the slight fear in his eyes. I knew that he knew the disinfectant would hurt without the painkillers, and so did he. I offered him my hand, and he took it gratefully, looking into my eyes.

"It'll be okay." I assured him, "I promise." Then, I pressed the medicine to his wound. A slight cry of pain escaped his lips, and his hand tightened around mine. With each small sound, my heart broke a little more. After what seemed like hours- but was most likely minutes- of agonizing torture for the both of us, I finally finished. He let out a breath of relief, and relaxed back into the sheets.

"I'm not done with you yet E- uh Four." I mentally slapped myself at the slip up and tried to ignore the odd glance he sent my way as I rushed to the bathroom. I looked under the sink, finding the gauze I would need to dress the gashes, then walked back out. I came to sit by his side once again. "Time to wrap you up." I told him.

About a week had gone by since the last incident, but not a single hour had gone by without Chris's relentless teasing about my "crush". I decided that now would not be the best time to tell her that I was in love with the guy.

Since then, Lynn, Marleen, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Christina, and I had all started doing classes taught by Four. We decided that the best time for all of us would be right after work, given that the Dauntless compound let everyone of at the same time. Seeing Toby had become a lot less awkward, much to my delight. I actually think that you could classify us as friends now given the fact that he actually smiles and laughs around me. Did I mention that every single time he does, my hear flutters?

"TRI-IS!" Christina called out in a sing song-y voice, snapping me back to reality. I pulled back from the Chasm railing, turning to face her.

"Yes?" I asked, bracing myself for more 'guy talk'.

"There's someone here to see you." she told me, catching me off guard. I furrowed my brow, head tilting to the side a tiny bit.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Uh..." she scratched the back of her neck, "It's actually-"

"Oh, Beatrice, there you are!" Chris was cut off by a man's deep voice. A voice I knew much better than I personally would care to. "Marcus." I plastered a smile on my face as he walked up to us, "How are you? What brings you here to the Dauntless compound today?" I hated this so much, but he was a government official, so I was required to show respect to him.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He replied, and in that moment, if I hadn't seen the man he was firsthand, I might actually be fooled into believing he was kindhearted, "I actually came to the Dauntless compound to visit my son, Tobias Eaton. You wouldn't happen to have seen him around?" My guard immediately went up, and by the evil glint in Marcus's eyes, he knew it. You see, Marcus didn't even have to be drunk to be cruel. I had seen him beat his son many times while completely sober.

"No, sir." I lied, "I'm afraid not." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I find that very hard to believe considering the circumstances between you." His voice now sounded more like a hiss. Ah, the real Marcus was coming out to play. I put up a fake look of innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." as I said before, playing dumb.

"Really, because that seems odd," a sinister smile tipped up the corners of his lips, "given the fact that for most of your lives, you two were inseparable best friends. Not to mention the fact that you dated for two years before he came here." I couldn't help the fact that my mouth dropped open in shock.

"You really thought I didn't know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. That was when I saw the tall form in the distance behind Marcus, and I knew I couldn't let them meet. Even this far away, I could recognize him.

"Maybe this would be a conversation better continued in private." I hissed.

"Yes," he agreed, a horrible note to his tone, "you're right." A fear sparked in my chest. I knew what he would do, but as long as I was on the receiving end, I could be sure that Tobias wasn't. I led Marcus into my apartment, shutting and locking the door behind us. The second I turned to face him, a strong fist connected with my jaw and I fell to the ground.

"Now, Beatrice," he growled, standing over me, "you're going to tell me where my son is. Right. Now."

"Not a way in hell." I spat back.

"Beatrice," he dragged out my name, as if it tasted bad in his mouth, "this is for your own good." Before I could even roll over, the belt connected with my back. Then it came again. And again. And again. I don't know how long this went on for. I lost sense of time around the tenth hit. For all I knew, it could have been minutes, hours, or days.

All I knew was that eventually, he said, "I hope you learned a valuable lesson." Then, I heard the slam of the door behind him.

It took me around an hour to clean and dress my back. I was, at the very least, _pissed off_. But I didn't regret a second of it. Every mark on my back was one less on Tobias. And right now especially, he didn't need that. I took some pain killers, then dragged myself to my bed, vowing that nobody could find out about this. After that, I was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I was able to completely avoid Chrissy, but later was a whole different story. The second I closed the door to the tattoo parlor, she was on me.

"So..." she linked her arm with mine, "Who's this _Tobias Eaton_?" I sighed looking down at my watch. We'd all gotten out early today, because the leaders needed to have some meeting, so we had an hour and a half before training started.

"Do we need to talk about this _now_?!" I whined, and she fixed me with a deathly cold glare.

"I just found out that my Trissy had a _boyfriend_ that _I didn't know about_?!" She exclaimed, her drama queen personality showing through, "Uh, There _is no such thing as later_!" I huffed, knowing that on this subject, there was _absolutely_ no room to budge.

"Alright, c'mon." I relented, "Let's go back to the apartment. This could take a while." She squealed and trailed behind me.

I finished telling her the story, leaving out the parts about Marcus's abuse, and we walked to the training room. Today, we were fighting once again.

I liked Four's techniques, because they were different than Eric's. He said that you shouldn't have to fight until one was able to continue, but that a brave man acknowledges another's strength.

I found out that today of all days, I was paired with Lauren. I had come to hate the girl, and she hated me. I had a feeling that she had a problem with Four and I being friends, probably because all she wanted to do was get in his pants. Of course, today of all days, I would fight her. It didn't take a genius to realize that I wasn't... up to par today. In other words, I totally sucked while I was preparing. When it was my turn, I stepped into the ring, nervous as hell. There was no way that Lauren would take it easy on me; she was ruthless.

"Ready for me to kick your ass, Stiff?" she taunted.

"In your dreams." I replied, knowing full and well I was going down.

"Fight!" I heard Tobias give the signal, and got the first hit in. For a second, I actually thought I would win. Then, she swept my legs out from under me, and I hit the ground, back first. Pain blazed through me like white hot fire. I should have recovered from the hit no problem, but instead, I gave up; it was just too much for me to handle.

"I give up!" I screamed, "I'm done." Lauren's smug face swam over my vision, but it was hazy. That was until someone yanked my up by my arm and spun me sharply toward him.

"What the HELL was that, Stiff?!" Four yelled. I guess it was all the pent up anger inside me mixed with the pain, because before I could process what I was doing, my hand smacked across his face so hard that it left a red mark.

"Shut up, Four." I hissed. I was so happy that it was the last fight, because it offered the perfect dramatic exit.

"Tris!" I heard the voice calling as I sped down the halls, "Tris, wait!" I ignored it until I felt someone's hand close around my arm.

"What, Four?" I spat, "What could you _possibly_ want now?"

"Tris, look at me." he said softly, but I kept my back to him. "Tris..." he turned me around gently, "I'm sorry. I have to be instructor Four in there. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you." I could never stay mad at him when he gave me that look, head tipped down, eyes wide, staring up at me through long, dark lashes.

"I forgive you." I sighed, wrapping my arms around him, and, to my surprise, he returned the embrace.

"But, Tris," he said when he pulled back, "Why _did_ you give up? I've never seen you go down that easy." I opened my mouth to lie, but was saved by a tall, dark girl barreling towards us.

"Trissy! Four!" she screamed, "Wait up!" She sprinted up to us, panting hard.

"So," she started, and I really hoped that she wasn't going to ream out Toby, "Since _he's _here, did you find him? Are you to dating." Oh holy crap no. This was not happening. I was about to tell her to talk about this at home, but was cut short by none other than Tobias himself.

"Who's _he_?" Toby asked, and Tris got this dreamy look in her eyes. There was no way this was ending well.

_"__He,"_ Chrissy started, "is this guy that was Tris's lifelong best friend. Then, they started dating- by the way, the first date he planned for them was the most romantic thing I've ever heard- but he was two years older than her, so he transferred here, and, since she promised him she would, she did too. But when she got here, he didn't remember her, like at all. And his name was... Tobias Eaton."

I closed my eyes as tight as possible, waiting for whatever disaster was on its way.

"Well," Toby said slowly, "I think you might be wrong."

"About what?" Chris asked.

"Maybe he remembers her, but just wishes that she didn't remember him."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was a really long chapter, but how was the end? *laughs evilly* As I said before, I just love leavin you guys hanging! I ****_might_**** update tomorrow, but if I don't, you may have to wait for next week! Muahahahaha! Open to questions about the future in the reviews, but *if* it gives away too much, I may not be able to answer :P! Until next time my Faithful Followers!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	12. Secrets

**Hello again, my followers (wow, that sounds creepier than intended :D)! I felt bad for the horrible cliffhanger, so I wrote this up as quick as possible! Oh, and, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, because today, I reached 50! Well, actually, I probably hit it before, because today, I just found out that I had to ****_approve guest reviews_****, so that amped it up to 60! Now, what you've all been waiting for, Four's POV (after Tris's, of course). I would like to thank: All my guest reviewers, Ari, Anonymous170 (who, by the way, was spot on about Four's reasons), Emily, LegendLover94, JustmeHG999, crazy4tobias, m1129, DivergentLover29, fortresss, catchingpansycakes, Fourtris1115, and MeTwoCat! You guys all ROCK!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, yeah, you guys know.**

**Tris's POV**

"_Maybe he remembers her, but just wishes that she didn't remember him." _

Everything froze as those words left his mouth. I felt like a dagger had been plunged into my heart and twisted. I let out a strangled sound, then stopped breathing. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Out of all the outcomes, I never saw this one coming.

The second he reached out to touch me, my body was thrown into action. My feet moved me to my apartment, but I didn't feel it. I only felt numb inside until I shut the door behind me. Then, the waterworks started, and I started to slide down the wall. Something I conveniently forgot: My back was torn to shreds.

The second it connected with the wall, I went down. I swear at that moment there was acid in my veins, and my back was lit on fire. I heard someone screaming, but never realized that person was me.

**Four's POV**

I watched her run away, and my heart broke a little bit inside. I couldn't believe I had just said that.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Christina roared, and I whipped around to face her. I was honestly scared out of my wits. And no girl other than an angry Tris had been able to spark that fear in me. Christina looked like she was contemplating whether or not killing me was worth it. Needless to say, when she started to advance on me, I was terriefied. So terrified, that I actually stepped back.

"HOW COULD Y-" She was cut off by a loud scream. Christina looked around, as if wondering where it came from, but I knew who it was without even thinking.

"TRIS!" I yelled, sprinting down the halls.

After what seemed like forever- even though it probably wasn't even a minute- I got to Tris's door. I was starting to panic, just now realizing that I had no way of entry. I heard Tris wail yet again, and, on impulse, I delivered a strong kick to the door, right beneath the knob. It swung open to reveal Tris lying on the ground, a small pool of blood under her.

"Tris!" I rushed to her side.

"What..." she started weakly, "What the hell do you want?"

"Tris, stay with me," I begged, ignoring her comment, "Please." She was much paler than normal, and her eyes were only half open, closing more by the second. I knelt by her side, and felt her small hand close around my much larger one.

"C'mon, Trissy." I whispered to her, "You can do it. I know you." I swept her up into my arms and walked as quickly as I could without moving her that much to her bedroom.

I gently laid her down on the bed, making sure that only her front side touched the mattress. I was about to go and get a towel when her fingers closed softly around my arm. I turned to face her, then let her pull me back to sit down beside her. She lifted her head, then slowly turned on her side to face me.

"Toby," she reached up, putting her hand on my cheek, and I covered it with my own, "I..." Her words stopped and her beautiful blue-gray eyes closed, her hand going limp in mane and her head dropping onto the pillow. The tears began to leak out of my eyes, but I was reassured by the fact that her chest still moved up and down steadily.

A steely resolve crept inside me as I gripped her hand tighter. She had pulled me from this state many times, and I owed it to her. I _would_ save her. At that moment, Christina walked in, freezing as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Go into the bathroom and get a wet cloth, alcohol, and gauze." I told her, "and do it fast." She simply nodded and sprinted off to get the supplies. I pulled out the knife that I always carried with me and cut her shirt off.

I couldn't help but gasp when I saw her back. At least a dozen cuts and gashes of various depths ran along her back, but I could barely see them under the blood that seemed to dye her back red. This was why she'd gone down fighting. My breathing had become unsteady and the tears rolled faster just knowing that someone had done this to Tris.

"I've got what you needed." Chris's hand on my shoulder startled me. I nodded and accepted the items wordlessly. I cleaned and dressed the wounds as quickly as possible, and I could already see the color starting to return to her face.

Ever so carefully, I positioned her so that she sat up, her back cushioned against the headboard by pillows. I sat beside her.

"Tris, please open your eyes." I said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." All of a sudden, she moved. It was so small that I thought I might have been seeing things, but then, she groaned, snuggling into my side. I tentatively wrapped an arm around her frail form, then, her eyes opened. She yawned, stretching out her arms like she'd just woken up from a long sleep. Then, her eyes flitted around the room and grew wider by the second. Finally, they came to rest on me.

"Toby, where the hell are we?" she asked, and for a second, I couldn't form words. Barely anyone had said my real name in two and a half years, and coming from her mouth... I couldn't begin to describe it.

"Hello, Earth to Tobias!" she snapped her fingers in front of me and I turned to face her. "We need to leave. Now." she commanded, "Or we're both gonna be in a world of shit."

"What are you talking about, Tris?" I heard Christina ask from where she stood by the door. Tris's head snapped toward Chris.

"Who are you?" Tris asked, voice panicked, she scooted back into my chest, and I automatically wrapped a protective arm around her waist, "Tobias, where are we, and why are we in Dauntless clothes? Why don't I have a shirt... Oh." She turned back to me, eyebrows raised, "Did we...?"

"No." I shook my head, "but Tris, how old are you." She raised her eyebrows, giving me her _'Are you kidding me?' _glance. All of a sudden, she was straddling my lap, arms looped loosely around my neck.

"My 15th birthday was a week ago." she said, "Don't you remember?" My lips curved up in a smile. I did remember very clearly. The only problem was that it was over three years ago.

"Tris-" I started, but was interrupted by her mouth clashing with mine. Without even thinking, I automatically returned the kiss, egging her on. Her arms tightened around my neck, and mine did the same around her waist as I pulled her closer.

"Tobias," she pulled back slightly, separating her lips from mine, "You look... different." she whispered, "older." she continued, "stronger," her lips tipped up in a smirk, "good." She leaned into me again, but I placed my hands on her hips, holding her back.

"Tris." my voice wasn't as steady as I wanted it to be, "you're not 15 anymore. You're 18, and you're a Dauntless member. I'm Four, your instructor." At the word 'Four' she seemed to be jolted out of a trance, and, when I stopped talking, she jumped off the bed. I watched her rake a hand through her long, blonde hair, then, she enveloped Christina in a hug.

"I'm alright." Tris assured her friend, "but can I have a... moment alone with Four?" Chris nodded, walking out and closing the door behind her, still seemingly shocked from the events of a few seconds ago. After a moment of her pacing, I got up and touched Tris's shoulder.

She jumped and finally turned to face me. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "If you don't want to see me again, I get it. I'll stay away. I was stupid to think that you... nevermind." She started to back away, but I grabbed her wrists. For a while, she struggled to get away, but stopped when she realized I wasn't letting eyes had stayed closed until now, and when they opened, I saw a world of pain behind them. It tore me up inside.

"What?" she asked, but that one word sounded so broken, so vulnerable. I silently guided her to the bed, then tugged her to sit down next to me.

"I didn't mean it the way you think." I looked straight into her eyes, "I wouldn't give up a single memory with you in it. Not now. Not ever. I _meant_ that if you didn't remember me, you would be safe. I'm on Eric's bad side. If he knew how I felt about you, how I hope you feel- or at least felt- about me, he would hurt you without blinking an eye. That, paired with the fact that you're Divergent... you could get hurt. But I forgot that you were _capable_ of being hurt by words. By me. Tris, I'm so, so sorry." I lowered my head, too ashamed to meet her eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a hand crack across my face for the second time today. It was done. She would never forgive me. I wouldn't get- My thoughts were cut off by the feeling of her lips pressed to my cheek. She grabbed my chin, tilting my head up so our eyes met.

"The slap was for doing _exactly_ what I told you to never do again." she accused, "And the kiss was for being you. And it was because I forgive you. I'll always forgive you." Then, she kissed him right on the lips. It was quick, gentle, and perfect.

"Tris," I brushed her cheek with my fingertips, my lips curving into a mischievous smile, "will you be my idiot again?" A wide smile spread across her face, and she replied,

_ "__Of course I'll be your idiot."_

* * *

**The last line is my favorite! I've been anxious to get to this part since I came up with it, and I'm sooo happy you guys got to read it! FourTris as promised, but the fanfiction is **_**FAR**_** from done! Until next time, my faithful followers! :D**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	13. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Hellooo! I'm back, my followers! So sorry for the delay, but my parents set this new rule where I can "only type on the weekends" so I will probably only be able to update once a week from now on! Well, here is the aftermath! I'll admit that it's more of a filler than anything, but it ****_is _****something! And I wanted to also say... THANK YOU FOR THE 50 FOLLOWS! You guys all rock so much, an dI think I will try to put all (yes all) your names in the AN of the next chapter! So, since I don't need to put a Disclaimer since I have a feeling that you guys already know, the next part of the story!**

**Tris POV**

"_Of course I'll be your idiot."_

I brushed my lips against his once again, then wrapped my arms around his waist, burrowing my face in his chest. His cinnamon-coffee scent (**A/N: Yes, Hallie, that was for you :D**) wrapped around me, and I inhaled deeply, still tasting a little bit of it.

"Tris did you just sniff me?" Tobias asked, and I could picture the twinkle in his eyes. I sighed.

"Well, you should be used to it by now!" I fake scolded him, and he chuckled.

"So," he pulled back a little to meet my eyes, "how are we gonna tell... the others?"

"Well," my mouth inched up into a mischievous smile, "we _could _just make them figure it out on their own." His face now mirrored mine.

"This is why I love you, Beatrice Prior." He said, then, we both froze as we realized _what_ he'd said.

"I love you more, Eaton." I whispered, then hugged him again. "We need to go before Christina gets suspicious." I told him, pulling away reluctantly. He groaned, but didn't protest. I opened up the door, Tobias trailing close behind. Chris sat on the couch, already staring at the door when we walked out.

"Thank the lord god!" she jumped up, walking towards us, "Four, I seriously thought Tris had killed y... whoa, Trissy, you slapped him hard."

"He deserved it." I smiled, "but I forgave him."

"Of course you d-" I stomped on Christina's foot, effectively cutting her off. She rolled her eyes, then the look on her face changed, concern taking over her features.

"How did this happen?" she asked, "Let me guess. This happened when you and Marcus went off to talk 'privately'? I _knew _I couldn't trust that guy!"

"Wait, _Marcus_?!" Toby's voice startled me, "As in _Marcus Eaton?! The government official?!_" I flinched a bit, but Chris's face grew livid.

"Just because he works in the government doesn't mean he can't do any evil!" Chris hissed, and Tobias just looked shocked.

"Believe me," he said, "I know. I just didn't think he would go to Tris..." I felt Toby slowly turn me to face him.

"Was it him?" he asked softly, "Marcus?" I slowly nodded, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair, voice shaky, "I'm so, so sorry. What did he want?" The last question was directed more at Christina than me.

"Well, he was asking for Tobias Eaton, his son." she replied, "He said that he knew that him and Tris had been dating in Abnegation, but she refused to tell him where Tobias was. That's how I found out about Tobias." I swallowed hard, knowing what was coming next.

"Tris, why didn't you just tell him?" he asked, "Why did you have him hurt you?"

"Because, every time he hit me, was one less time y-" I stopped, eyes flicking to Christina, "_Tobias_ got hit."

"Well," Toby eased me back, meeting my eyes, "I think _Tobias_ can handle himself." I cupped his face in my hands, no longer caring that Chrissy was in the room.

"I don't give a crap if you _think_ he can handle himself." I told him, "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let that happen as long as I can help it."

"Tris-"

"I said that I'm not letting it happen, Toby. I _mean_ I'm not letting him _touch_ you ever again." Tobias didn't look startled at the mention of his name like I'd expected. Instead, he leaned down, lips brushing mine. Before he could pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck, quickly turning the kiss passionate.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as humanly possible. I ran my fingers through his hair, and his hand slid up my back. I thought I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, but I ignored it as I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip. A growl tumbled from the back of his throat, and his fingers seemed to scorch my skin. Well, that was until I was yanked off of him.

"_What the hell?! Who..._" My voice trailed off as I took in the image of Christina standing there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. I had completely forgotten she was there, and I looked to Tobias for help, but he wasn't there. I turned to find him walking towards the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Oh, no you don't." I hissed, walking to him and grabbing the back of his shirt, "If I'm going down, you're coming with me." I heard him swear under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I assumed a position similar to Chris's.

"Uh..." I could see his mind grasping at any possible excuse, "I said of course I'll stay, honey." I rolled my eyes at the last word, then dragged him to stand beside me in front of Chris.

"So," she started, "I think it's safe to assume that your real name's Tobias Eaton." Toby nodded slowly, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his chest. I knew, just by the tensing of his muscles, he was _actually _scared. Of _Christina_. I barely held in the laughter as I tried to read Christina, who's lips were turned down at the corners.

"Chris, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." I apologized, "I didn't think he remembered, and if he did, I obviously thought I was on thin ice. I swear this was the first time anything happened here in Dauntless..." I stopped talking as a wide smile spread across Chrissy's face.

"I so got you!" she exclaimed, bounding over to me and wrapping her arms around my small frame. Then, she moved on to Tobias, and, surprisingly, he returned the hug, a smile taking over his face also.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed, then suddenly turned serious, directing a harsh glare at Tobias. "If you _ever_ hurt her, I will shove you into the chasm without a second thought."He swallowed hard, then nodded vigorously, knowing that she wasn't kidding.

"Soooo," she was bright and happy once again, "Let's go tell everyone else!"

"NO!" I lunged forwards, grabbing her arm, "You can't tell anyone!"

"Why?" She seemed confused, and I think that keeping a secret was a foreign concept for my best friend.

"Because," My boyfriend finally spoke up, "my beautiful girlfriend wanted to see how long it would take you guys to figure it out." Chris smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're gonna have to do a better job than that." she teased, "Oh, and during your fight with Lauren, Uri told me that we're playing Candor or Dauntless at Zeke's tonight, so good luck with whole "secret relationship". At least you'll be prepared with the new panties and bras we got today." At the last sentence, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Tobias, then walked out.

"I can't wait to see what you bought tonight." Toby whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. Suddenly, I felt the heat of his body leave, and whipped around to find him walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, pouting. He smiled.

"To get ready." he told me, then walked over and pressed a swift kiss to my lips, but was away before I could deepen it, "I'll see you later at the party Tris. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too!" I called back as he exited the apartment. Tonight was going to be... interesting.

**So how did you like the chapter? For the Truth or Dare game, I need your opinion. Do you guys want just Zeke to find out, or do you want ****_everyone_**** to know? Oh! One more question for those of you who ****_actually_**** read the AN: What's a Beta? I heard someone talking about needing a Beta for their fanfic, and was just wondering if you guys knew. Thanks again, my faithfuls! Back to watching Scandal! Oh, I lied, one more thing! What do you guys think of me starting a new Divergent fanfiction with Tris and Four and the rest of the crew as pirates, and (for those of you Mortal Instruments fans) a fanfic where Jace is on the show _The Bachelor_ and Clary is one of the contestants, but also Jace's lifetime best friend?**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	14. Get On It

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry! I know it has taken me an **_**unacceptable**_** amount of time to update, but I completely lost my computer charger, my computer died, and the chapter hadn't saved, so I had to write it **_**all over again**_**! I just want to give a shout out to all my reveiwers and my faithfuls! Thanks for encouraging me to keep it up! And yes, Guest, Jacob Artist would make a _very _good Uriah! Now, I present to you, the next chapter! **

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Christina called from ahead of me.

"Well, I'd already be there if it wasn't for these _DAMN HEELS_ you're making me wear!" I shouted back, unceremoniously stumbling over my own two feet. I let out a string of profanities as I braced for the impact for the hard stone floor. I just _loved_ the fact that while most people used falling skills for battling _actual evil_, I used them to go up against killer heels. So scary.

"Trissy's got a mouth on her!" A deeper voice taunted, and I realized that Chris had already reached Zeke's apartment, and now her and Zeke were standing in the doorway and getting a good laugh at my expense. I sighed, then- probably more unladylike than any other girl in dauntless- I crawled to the door. I didn't care what I looked like, I just couldn't stand to walk in these... these... STILTS anymore! Finally, I reached my two friends' feet, and at that moment, someone else decided to join the welcoming party.

"What are you two do... oh?" Tobias looked down at me, raising a questioning eyebrow. I smiled cheekily at the two guys.

"Would one of you _amazingly handsome_ boys mind carrying me to wherever we're playing?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. Zeke took a step back, hands raised, and Toby rolled his deep blue eyes.

"Fine," he sighed like it was a big deal, but I could tell he was holding back a smile, "I guess I'll take you." I reached my arms up like an infant, and when he bent down, I wrapped them around his neck. He slipped his own under my knees and back, sweeping me up. He carried me against his chest bridal style to a circle in the living room where Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Will, and Lauren were already seated. I let a smug smile grace my lips as Lauren looked at Tobias and my position in confused awe.

"Chris forced me into heels." I answered before any of my friends got the chance to ask. They simply nodded, knowing my feelings towards Chrissy's fashion sense. Toby set me down next to Christina, then plopped down on the other side of me.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get this party STARTED!" Zeke announced, then seated himself in between his girlfriend and his brother, "For the one and only game of tonight's party, we will be playing, drumroll please..." everyone pounded on the ground as he continued, "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" There were whoops and cheers from the group.

"Rules are..." Uriah spoke up, "You don't do a truth or dare, a piece of clothing comes off, and take your shoes and socks off now, 'cause they won't count in the game anyways." With silent thanks to Uri, I did as I was told along with the other players. "Now who's going first?" Will asked.

"I am!" both Uri and Zeke jumped up at the same time.

"My apartment, my rules, little brother." Zeke stuck his tongue out at his younger sibling, who sat down with a scowl. "Hmmm..." Zeke scanned the room for his first victim, and I found myself cringe when his eyes landed on me. "Trissy!" he stroked his chin, as if contemplating my fate, "Truth or Dare?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to seem like a wuss, but I'd heard from Uriah that his brother's dares were ruthless. My eyes flicked around the room, coming to rest on Lauren, who looked as if she knew I would chicken out.

"Dare." my voice was confident.

"Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." the words flew out of Zeke's mouth without hesitation.

"Okay." I didn't break eye contact with Lauren as I stood up, then lowered myself into my boyfriend's waiting arms. I wanted so badly to stake my claim right then and there, to feel his lips on mine, but I reminded myself that the game would be worth it. "Uriah, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." he answered confidently, "I am no pansycake!"

"Fine then. Chug an _entire_ bottle of hot sauce."

"Damn you, Prior."

**1 hour later**

"I dare you to put on a tutu and sing Born This Way in the middle of The Pit." Will smirked at Zeke, obviously expecting him to back down.

"Fine." Zeke stood up, then walked to the door, "Play without me while I'm gone. Uriah, I give you my turn. Will, hurry your ass up. I need a witness." That being said, he, in his underwear, walked out of the door, off to find a costume I assume. Will rolled his eyes at Zeke's dramatic demeanor, but followed.

"Trissy!" Uriah called, snapping my attention back to the game, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh," I was honestly tired of doing dares after one drinking contest and one human volcano (Drink a soda, then eat some Mentos. Not. Fun.) amongst many others. "Candor." I told him, "but if you call me a pansycake so help me God it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Alrighty then!" Uri raised his hands in mock surrender, "What's your boyfriend's name?" The question took me completely by surprise, and my jaw dropped slightly.

"What if I don't have a boyfriend?" I retorted.

"Really, Tris?" Uri raised an eyebrow, "You came in here with the stupidest smile on your face. You just seem happier tonight. Oh, and you have a hickey. Now answer." The rest of the group snickered, and my face went red. My hand immediately came up to touch the side of my neck where my skin was tender, and I cursed under my breath. I looked down, only to find that I was in nothing but my undergarments. There was no way out of this. That was when an idea formed in my mind.

"Okay, okay, his name is..." I huffed, "Tobias Eaton."

"SO YOU ARE DATING SOMEONE!" Uriah jumped up, holding his hand out to Marlene, "PAY UP, PANSYCAKE!" I heard her grumble something, then she handed him a paper. It looked like a point transaction slip, so that Uriah, apparently, could use some of her points.

"So, who is this Tobias?" Uri turned his attention back to me.

"You've probably never met him, and if you have it would have only been on occasion, like passing in the halls." I answered, glad that the only ex-Candor in the room was on my side.

"What's he like?" Shauna asked curiously, leaning forwards in anticipation of the upcoming information.

"Yeah," I heard a deep voice from slightly above me, "what _is _he like?"

"Well," I sighed dramatically, "He's handsome, he's protective- even if that part can get annoying at times. He's strong, and brave, but not afraid to tell me how he feels. The one thing I wish he would do was smile more. He used to do it all the time, but I haven't seen it that much here." Toby's arms tightened around me.

"He sounds like one pretty freaking awesome guy." Tobias said, and I looked up at him.

"Yeah," I smiled, "he really is."

"Okay, so-" I was cut off by the door of the apartment swinging open to reveal Zeke still in his underwear, but he now had a tutu on also. Will came in after, and they both sat down, looking at all of us expectantly.

"So," Zeke's mouth grew into a devious smile, "what happened while we were gone?" I opened my mouth to tell him the Tobias lie, but Toby himself cut me off.

"If you were here, you would've known." he said, "but ya missed it, so Tris, move on please." We all fixed him with confused stares. Then, Zeke spoke up yet again.

"I know what Uri asked." he said, "I was the one that told him to in the first place. I just wanna know the answer." My boyfriend looked at me pleadingly, and I could tell he was trying to get me to understand something. Then, I got it. Zeke was his best friend, and he _knew_.

"Tris _is_ dating someone." Uriah said before I could stop him, "His name is Tobias Eaton. Apparently, he's here, but none of us know him." I covered my face with my hands, then peeked through my fingers only to find Zeke staring at me- and Tobias- mouth agape.

"Zeke." Uri walked over and waved a hand in the older boy's face, "Zeke!" Zeke seemed to snap out of it.

"You-" he began, but without a second thought, I leaped away from Four and tackled Zeke to the ground, effectively cutting off the rest of what he had to say.

"Zeke, I dare you to come into the hall with me." I looked over my shoulder at the rest of the group, "Four, you be a witness. I give Zeke's turn to Mar." Without waiting for an answer, I stood up and walked out of the apartment, dragging Zeke, with Four right behind us. I shut the door behind us, walking next door to Toby's apartment, and going in. The three of us sat down on the couch, Zeke still in a seeming state of shock.

"You... and you!?" Zeke yelled, and I winced a bit. This caused Tobias to wrap a protective arm around my waist, and Zeke's eyes to grow wider. All of a sudden, he sobered up, a knowing expression taking over his features.

"I should have figured it out sooner." He shook his head, "Tris is short for Beatrice, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I said slowly, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"And Bea is also short for Beatrice?" He asked. I gave the same answer, and a cheshire cat smile spread across his face.

"So _you're_ the famous Beatrice that's had Toby over here acting like a lovestruck puppy since he got to Dauntless." he snickered, and I turned around, raising my eyebrows at my boyfriend. Then, he blushed. Tobias Eaton _actually_ blushed.

"Something you want to tell me?" My words only seemed to make him blush harder.

"Ever since he got here, he's been talking about this chick." Zeke piped up, "He said all this girly crap about her eyes, and her hair and stuff. But I will admit, he's stuck it out. He must really love you with the amount of girls he's turned down." I swung a leg over, so I was now sitting on Four's lap, facing him. I looped my arms loosely around his neck.

"You said all those things about me?" I lifted a hand to trail it down his cheek, "You turned down all those girls for me?" I lightly traced his lips.

"I would do anything for you." He spoke against my fingers. At that moment, I completely forgot that Zeke was in the room. Well, to be honest I didn't so much forget as think _Screw it, he knows, _and not care. I mean, you can't blame me, I just got my boyfriend back after two _freaking_ years.

I moved my mouth so that it just brushed his (and that was all it was meant to be), but he had different ideas. His hands grasped my hips and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss, and it wasn't like I could- or wanted to- stop him. I moved my hands up, pushing my fingers into his hair, and one of his hands slipped under the back of my shirt. It was perfect. Well, until Zeke awkwardly cleared his throat. Toby and I snapped our heads back, startled by the sudden interruption.

"Uhhh..." I scratched the back of my neck, cheeks flaming red.

"Not that that wasn't entertaining," Zeke snorted, "but I think we should probably get back to the others before you two... well, I think you know what I'm getting at." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I heard Tobias grumble something under his breath, but we all got up.

"And Zeke." I said, right as we reached the door, "If you tell anyone, I swear I will get you drunk, then put a giant rainbow tattoo on your back." Zeke rolled his eyes, but nodded. We went back next door to be met with several pairs of questioning eyes, and a Uriah that could've passed as the Joker.

"What did you guys talk about?!" Marlene was the first to speak up.

"What happens in the conveniently placed apartment next door stays in the conveniently placed apartment next door." Zeke flourished his hand for an added effect, and we all sat down in our original spots, ignoring the stares still trained on us.

"So," I broke the silence, "What did we miss?"

**1 (more) hour later**

"You're afraid of _moths_" Lynn yelled in disbelief.

"That's my girl," Will said, "tough as cotton balls." This earned a light punch from the girl in question, but Will was laughing too hard to be effected by his girlfriend's blow.

"Alright, gang." Zeke stood up when the laughter died down, "I think it's time to end this game. Time for bed everyone. Who's staying over so we can make arrangements?"

"I am!" everyone chorused back except for Lynn and an extremely drunk Lauren.

"Sorry," Lynn stood up, dragging Lauren with her, "someone should take her home, and I have to be up early anyways." She walked out, Lauren trailing behind like a dog.

"Okay, then!" Zeke clapped his hands, "I say it's a couples night. That means Will and Christina are together, Me and Shauna, Uri and Mar, and the two loners." He winked at us, then continued, "Uri, Marlene, you're here at my place. Chris, Will, Tris, and Four, you guys are next door at Four's place." Without waiting for an answer, Zeke walked into his bedroom along with Shauna.

"Goodnight!" the four of us (Will, Chris, Toby, and I) waved to the remaining couple, then walked next door.

"I call the bedroom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as soon as we set foot inside.

"Fine." Chrissy huffed, then, her smile turned devilish, "just be prepared to walk out to anything tomorrow." She winked at Will, whose face resembled a tomato.

"We're good with that, as long as we get the bed." Toby said, then he got that look on his face. The one he always got right before he did something stu- I was cut out of my thoughts by Tobias slinging me over his shoulder.

"Chris, Will! Help!" I called to my best friends.

"Sorry," she shrugged, "no can do, chica." Will just snickered. _Some friends_ I thought as we entered the bedroom, Tobias shutting the door, then none too gently, he threw me on the bed. He plopped down next to me, ignoring the glare I fixed him with. He flipped to face me.

"Maybe we should put some pajamas on." He said out of the blue, confusing me. That was when I realized that we'd been so tired, we'd completely forgotten our clothes. I was only in a bra and underwear, and Toby only had boxers on. Heat rushed to my face, and he rolled his eyes, getting up and walking over to his drawers. He found a pair of pajama pants and pulled them on, then got a shirt out.

At first, I thought it was for him, then he tossed it in my direction, coming back to the bed and not bothering with one for himself. I pulled it over my head without hesitation, loving the way his scent wrapped around me like a soft blanket. The both of us crawled under the sheets, and I reached over him, clicking the light off.

We were bathed in shadows, but I still found his arms, and when I did, he wrapped them tightly around me. I returned the embrace, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight, Toby." I murmured, sleep already beginning to drag me down me, "I love you."

"I love you more, Tris." I heard him whisper into my hair. Then, the darkness overtook me.

**Okay you guys! How did you like it? I know, it's a filler and not my best, but I've had a case of writer's block. I know where the story's going, I just don't know what to fill it with until I get there. So, because of that, I want you guys all to review or PM me what chapter you want from Four's POV. The one (or two) that get the most votes are the ones I will post! Oh, and I forgot to mention, I posted a new Divergent fanfiction! It's called Welcome Aboard, but only has one chapter so far, and I'm working on the second one! Thank you LegendLover94 (because you **_**have**_** in fact, already read it and were my first faithful from here to review on there)! Until next time, my faithfuls!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


End file.
